UN BESO
by mimicat12
Summary: Ella no se atrevía a abrir los ojos al sentir la mano suave que acariciaba su mejilla, quiso decir algo pero un dedo tibio sobre sus labios le impidieron articular palabra.


UN BESO

Por Mimicat

La noche caía en Lakewood, se respiraba aún el perfume residual de las rosas que comenzaban a deshojarse en los jardines, llenando de pétalos de rosa el ambiente, envolviendo todo a su alrededor de ese maravilloso perfume que llegaba al ama y hacía transportarse en el tiempo y el espacio.

Los jardines estaban solos, iluminados apenas con las luces que salían de las ventanas de la residencia, el rosedal estaba iluminado apenas con la luz de la luna que se asomaba tímida por entre las nubes, amenazando con hacer más fresca la noche.

El lago estaba en calma era un enorme espejo que reflejaba la luna en cuarto creciente, las estrellas tímidas abrían las pupilas apenas, parpadeando perezosas en el cielo. Ella caminaba con los pies descalzos sobre el césped que sentía suave, fresco, mullido bajo sus plantas. Llegó a una orilla del lago, se sentó y miró a su alrededor, mañana tendría que irse a casa, aunque… ningún lugar era más su casa que ese amado rosedal.

Si tan solo se hubiera atrevido a hablarle, a mirarle a los ojos y a decirle lo que su corazón guardaba para él.

Se tiró de espaldas en el césped y cerró los ojos, al hacerlo pudo escuchar claramente los sonidos de la noche, esos cantos secretos que se elevan al cielo agradeciendo por el día que termina y jubilosos por la noche que comienza.

Y así en la oscuridad pudo ver un par de ojos como el cielo, esos ojos que le hacían sentir, suspirar. Le hacían "no sentir" los pies, las manos y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor con sólo mirarlos.

De sus labios salió en forma de susurro el nombre de aquél que ocupaba sus pensamientos en esa noche.

-Anthony

Respiró profundo el perfume de la noche que caía sobre ella y lo notó...

Un aroma delicioso llegó hasta su nariz, una mezcla inconfundible de cítricos y almizcle llenaron sus sentidos. Sin abrir los ojos contuvo la respiración y un rubor furioso subío desde lo más profundo de su ser hasta hacerse manifiesto coloreando sus mejillas. Su respiración se hizo agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba sin control. Escuchó el roce de un cuerpo al recostarse sobre el césped junto a ella y sintió el calor que él despedía.

Ella no se atrevía a abrir los ojos al sentir una mano suave que acariciaba su mejilla, el contacto hizo que ella respingara, abrió la boca para decir algo pero sintió un dedo tibio que le impidió articular palabra. La mano acariciaba su cabello acomodando aquellas hebras que cubrían su rostro.

La mano abandonó su cabello y tomó la blanca y diminuta mano de la chica son ternura, él se recostó también por completo, como ella pudo escuchar, como pudo sentir cuando cada folículo de su piel reaccionaba ante su cercanía. La mano atrapada en la grande y suave mano de él era el conducto por el cual sus corazones se conectaron.

¿Es posible sincronizar dos corazones? ¿De quién es el golpeteo que ella siente dentro de su pecho? ¿De quién son los latidos que animan su cuerpo y hacen correr tibia por sus venas esta sensación que le llena toda?

¿De quién es el aliento tibio que sale de su pecho? ¿La energía que le anima toda cerrando sus ojos ante su presencia?

Él no decía nada, guardaba silencio como ella, llenándose completo con la música que la noche compartía con ellos, entrelazó sus dedos con los dedos de la joven, él sonrió levemente al sentir que los dedos femeninos le estrechaban con ternura, que la menuda mano se perdía en la suya.

Respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones del leve perfume de rosas que ella despedía, discreto como ella, pero dulce y con la capacidad de llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Él la miró detenidamente, parecía que podía contar todas y cada uno de los pequeños rastros de lo que otrora fueran pecas en su nariz.

Las tupidas pestañas y los rojos labios que palpitaban acaparando su atención, haciendo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera sin remedio.

Él se incorporó un poco descansando su cuerpo en uno de sus codos y la miró, la miró detenidamente, recorriendo a placer el rostro femenino ruborizado. Ahí estaba ella menuda, pequeña. En un impulso acercó su rostro hacia ella y pudo sentir la reacción de la joven al percibir su tibio aliento a yerbabuena tan cerca de su boca.

Ella sentía que se erizaba cada folículo de su piel al contacto de la calidez del suave aliento de él. No abrió los ojos simplemente sintió un leve acento húmedo en su boca, una lluvia de fugaces destellos eran dejados en sus labios, sintió la otra mano llegar a su cintura y el peso del pecho fuerte descansando sobre ella para hacer el contacto más cercano, sintió que soltaban su mano y que esta le tomaba el cuello para hace más profundo el intercambio. Labios dulces que corrían tímidos en su boca, haciéndole sentir que el cielo estaba en la tierra en ese momento. Su mano subió por el brazo que le estrechaba la cintura, repasó el hombro y llegó al sedoso cabello de la nuca, su palma acariciaba la corta cabellera atrapándolo para que no se desvaneciera.

El beso era profundo, demandante y delicioso, sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas que se confundían con los sonidos de la noche. El intercambio comenzó a hacerse tierno, delicado, una nueva lluvia de húmedos contactos fugaces se hizo presente entre ellos.

Él se separó de ella, para ver el rostro de la joven, disfrutando de las mejillas coloreadas de rubor. Trató de grabar en su memoria cada uno se los gestos de la chica. El rubio cabello esparcido en el césped, rodeada de pétalos de rosas, esas rosas que eran parte de él mismo, tomó uno de los pétalos de sus amadas flores en sus dedos y

lo llevó a sus labios cerrando los ojos como queriéndose fundir completo con cada uno de ellos, queriendo transformarlos en besos fundidos en cada copo de colores de las flores que había cultivado desde que tenía uso de razón.

Ella por fin abrió los ojos tímidamente hasta verse reflejada en un par de irises azules como el cielo, que le miraban oscurecidos.

Ella intentó decirle algo pero él nuevamente se lo impidió con un dedo en los rojos labios de la joven. Dejó un nuevo beso en ellos y se recostó a su lado, atrayéndola para envolverla en tierno abrazo, para mirar el cielo y sus estrellas, para llenarse ambos de la canción que la noche entonaba para ellos.

Diciéndose todo sin mediar palabra.

Una ráfaga de viento frío elevó por los cielos los residuos perfumados de las rosas, envolviéndola por completo que le hizo sentir escalofríos.

Se incorporó del césped sujetando las piernas con sus brazos. Hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas y respiró profundo, tomó uno de los pétalos que se elevaban a su alrededor y lo llevó a sus labios. Extendió la mano hacia el cielo y el brisa arrebató el beso de entre sus dedos llevándolo hasta los cielos ella lo vio perderse confundiéndose con las estrellas que iluminaban los cielos.

Pasó sus delgados dedos por sus labios y sonrió discreta, acarició sus brazos que aún conservaban la sensación del contacto de las manos que le rodearon, pudo sentir el dejo de hierbabuena aún en su boca y el perfume característico se podía percibir en el ambiente.

Se incorporó lentamente y caminó nuevamente hacia la mansión que estaba frente a ella y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Desde su partida volvía cada año a buscarle… sabiendo que no lo encontraría jamás.

Una figura apenas distinguible en la oscuridad la veía marcharse nuevamente, como cada año, ella se iba y él no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

Cerró los ojos y maldijo… maldijo una y mil veces, con cada maldición que se tragaba desfogaba la tristeza que inundaba su pecho en forma de una rabia infinita

Una lágrima resbaló por su pálida y afilada mejilla, una lágrima que le quemaba la piel al contacto. Se recargó en un árbol cercano… su cuerpo se estremecía en un llanto tan desesperado como silencioso, bebía sus lágrimas esperando ser redimido de este dolor que le quemaba las entrañas. ¿Qué lo sacaría de este foso en el cual se encontraba? un foso profundo que no parecía tener fondo, frío como esa tarde de otoño en el que la felicidad escapaba de entre sus manos.

Porque él sabía que ella le amaba aún como al principio, aún más a pesar de la distancia y del tiempo, a pesar de encontrarse en ese otro plano, donde no podía aspirar a consumar el amor que por ella sentía desde que la conoció. Ese mundo espiritual dónde moraba desde que cayó del caballo y se separó irremediablemente de su cuerpo.

Sólo podía acercarse en sus sueños, sólo podía conformarse con ello, con irrumpir en su presente como el resultado del estupor de un sueño de amor… con estar ahí de esa forma.

-¿Anthony? –Escuchó en un momento-

-¿Eres tú? –le preguntó la rubia clavando sus ojos al vacío de la noche dónde le pareció por un momento escuchar el eco del sonido de la voz del chico que amo cuando niña.

El viento le respondió con una nueva lluvia de pétalos y hojas de otoño a su alrededor, ella sonrió lanzando un nuevo beso al aire con la mano esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

Él sólo pudo capturarlo en el viento poniendo la mano en su corazón. Se llenó de una sensación tan cálida que le llenó por completo haciéndolo sentir que la desesperación se diluía poco a poco en alas de un beso inesperado.

Y se desvaneció en las estrellas rodeado de la música que la noche entonaba en su corazón.

De mi escritorio:

Una historia de un fantasma enamorado, pues no todo es horror y misterio en estas fechas, el amor que nos une a quienes se han ido y viven en otro plano es eterno.

¿Comentarios? Aunque sea pequeño es siempre bien recibido


End file.
